


A Torment to Themselves

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: And kiss them senseless, Finally moving this over from tumblr before the show completely josses it tonight, First Kiss, For anyone who loves it when a character growls "MINE!!!", He was trying to do good, I guess maybe there's some truth to what they say about Scorpios, I tagged Alex as a character but he doesn't get to say a word, Is my possessive showing?, Jealous Mike, M/M, Right before or after they push their love interest up against a wall, So don't hate on Alex too much here, So he would finally make a move on Harvey, There was a whole backstory on a thread I was on on tumblr, Where Alex knew what was up and was deliberately trying to make Mike jealous, oblivious Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: A green-eyed Mike sees red when an old friend of Harvey's turns up and turns on the charm.





	A Torment to Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So when the news broke that Dulé Hill would be joining 'Suits' as an old friend of Harvey's from Harvard practically everyone I know in the Marvey fandom over on tumblr said, "So is there where we finally get confirmation of Harvey's bisexuality?" We wish, right? But I ended up in a conversation going back and forth between some of us about what they could do with this character and this just sort of happened. Thought I'd better post it now as Alex makes his first appearance in tonight's episode apparently and will completely joss this whole thing! :-)

_The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves_. - William Penn

  
It’s been building for weeks, but now that goddamn Johnny-Come-Lately _Alex_ (and, yeah, okay, he knew Harvey first, but Harvey hasn’t so much as even _mentioned_ his name to Mike in the last seven years so they can’t have been _that_ tight at Harvard, right??) has finally gone too far.

  
Standing there for all to see, giggling in the hallway with Harvey, and having the goddamn nerve to reach up and run his goddamn fingers down Harvey’s goddamn tie in the most disgustingly unsubtle display of outrageous, stomach-churning flirting Mike has ever seen (and he’s witnessed Louis at a Singles’ Night). And the worst of it?

  
_Harvey’s just standing there letting him! In fact he’s goddamn **grinning** at the interloper!_

  
And, oh **hell,** no! Mike’s had just about all he’s going to take of this, thank you very much!

  
Before he knows it his feet are moving of their own accord. Quick, determined steps. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say until he opens his mouth and hears the words, “Harvey, can I have a word with you, please? _Now_. In _private_ ," tumble out.

  
Wrapping his hand round Harvey’s bicep he ignores the confused look Harvey throws him and turns to Alex instead, face like granite, hard and unforgiving.

“You’ll excuse us, won’t you, Alex?” he bites out, the words polite, but the tone harsh and unyielding. “I’m afraid something big’s come up and I urgently need Harvey’s help taking care of it.”

  
He doesn’t wait for a reply, just yanks Harvey round to his other side, putting himself between Harvey and Alex, and dragging him off in the direction of the file room, before he thinks better of it.

  
The ghost of his failed relationship with Rachel haunts that room now, and whatever he’s planning on doing with Harvey now he’s got him away from Alex (and, honestly, at this point he’s still not sure what the plan is. Look, he was very upset and he hasn’t been sleeping much lately and when he _has_ slept he’s been tormented with dreams of having to stand by and watch as Harvey stands before Man and God and the Great State of New York and promises to love, honour, cherish and protect Alex for the rest of their lives and turns to _him_ only to ask for the ring that will bind him to someone else forever - because when Harvey marries it **will** be for ever, of that Mike has no doubt - and it’s kind of thrown him off his game a little bit, all right, so can you please just cut him some slack here, okay, please, can you do that?) that doesn’t feel like the place to do it.

  
But what’s the alternative? His brain scrabbles desperately for a foothold in this whole damn thing, some primal instinct having overwhelmed it back there in the hallway and knocked it on its metaphorical ass, starting him on this course of action before it could get back up again.

  
He’s just beginning to feel the first cold fingers of panic creeping up his spine when his brain gets back in the game, winded, but able to wheeze out the word _stairwell_ to him. He makes a hard left, Harvey still trailing along beside him, trying to ask what the hell’s going on, but Mike isn’t ready to answer him yet. Reaching the door to the stairs Mike wrenches it open and bundles Harvey unceremoniously through it.

  
“Mike, what the hell?? Have you lost your mind or somethi…”

Harvey doesn’t get to finish that sentence. Mike’s tongue in his mouth, probing, insistent, exploring, cataloguing, _claiming_ , sees to that.

  
And it’s _so_ _good_. Better than Mike had ever imagined it to be, and he’s imagined it some. He’s imagined it a _lot_.

  
Harvey freezes for a moment, but it seems he has some pretty damn primal instincts of his own and they aren’t long in revealing themselves, greedy hands grasping hungrily at Mike, clutching anywhere and everywhere they can reach. And Harvey has quite a reach.

  
But of course breathing is a primal instinct too and eventually they must surface for air, both breathless and euphoric and more than a little hard.

  
It’s Mike who speaks first. “You’re _**mine**_! He doesn’t get to touch you. _No one_ gets to touch you.” And, really, he’s as stunned as Harvey is by the words, and the vehemence with which he grinds them out, voice low and dangerous, and by the dawning realisation that he means them 100%.

  
For one tortuously long second he wonders if he’s gone too far, if he’s scared Harvey, driven him away with his ferocious claims of ownership. After all, people aren’t possessions, no matter how loudly and how much his soul protests that Harvey belongs to him and he to Harvey.

  
But then warm hands are untangling themselves from the vice-like grip they have on his shirtfront and snaking up to hold his face so achingly gently between them. And that voice, all scotch and silk, is whispering against his lips, burning him up from the inside even as it soothes.

  
“Yeah, Mike, I’m yours. All yours. No one else gets to touch me. Only you.”

  
And Mike will never be ashamed of the sob that escapes him then. But he doesn’t have time to ponder it now because Harvey is _right there_ and he’s _Mike’s_ , only Mike’s, and if he doesn’t kiss him again _right now_ he’s going to die.

  
When they next come up for breath, mouths still only millimetres apart but the distance feeling like the Grand Canyon as far as Mike’s concerned, he hears himself confess that now he’s had this, he doesn’t think he’s ever gonna get enough of it.

  
Harvey’s reply comes as absolution. Benediction.

  
“We have a whole lifetime together to test that theory, rookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again. Thanks for reading. If you want to come say hi, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I'm also known as novemberhush. Bye for now! xxx


End file.
